Evil Dead: Resident Evil
by maimed-magician
Summary: Ash has a normal life again....until today, R&R, if i get good reviews ill make another chapter, all rights reserved to those who made the chars


Evil Dead: Resident Evil!  
  
"and thats when i got off its head, then another one came up from behind but i escaped!" a man went on, a guy next to him listening to his insistant blabber. The phone rang and the blabbering man picked it up and spoke into it "Hello, S-mart, Ash Williams speaking, how may i help you?" and with that, he heard a blood curtling scream from the back of the store, near the housewares section he worked in. Ash droped the phone and darted with the speed of a cheetah toward the area. When he got there, he saw 4 or 5 people trying to wrestle off a person that looked horribly disfigured, a ladie laying in a puddle on the floor, and her stomach had been chewed completely out. Ash grimiced and broke the nearest case, taking out the contents, wich happen to be a fire extinquisher.  
  
"unggghhhhh" the man moaned as he took a bite out of one of the nearby civilians before bieng wrestled to the ground by about 4 people, the other guy holding his neck to stop blood loss. Ash rushed to the mob and hosed everyone, including the crazed man, with the fire extinquisher. They all fell down and everyone eventualy recovered except the crazed man. Ash crept over to the body of the man and peered over it. He looked at the mans face, the skin missing from his jaw, revealing the teeth within, and his teeth were horriblie unkept. "ha, ugly here looks like hes not getting up" ash commented and looked at the people behind him. "Better call the..." and before ash could finish he saw the dead woman from before stumble behind a guy and push her weight on him, tumbling him to the ground and biting him in his neck. "aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the man screamed loudly as blood spurted over ash's S-Mart uniform. Ash gritted his teeth and ran up to the woman and nocked her head off with the fire extinguisher. He then turned around to be tumbled over by the guy he had hosed before. Ash struggled to keep the thing from biting him when he accidently ripped its lower jaw off. Then he broke its neck and threw it off of him. He quickly stood up as everyone fled. He broke a gun case and took out the good ol' double barrel. Ash louded it and headed for the front door, dashing in and out of the isles and he slammed threw the front door and out of the store. "Freeze!" stated a cop as he held his gun out at ash, he was hiding behind his cop car door as backup arrived. Ash held his hands up and let the shotgun hang loosley on his finger. He was cuffed and arrested but within 60 minutes he was free due to lack of evidence that he did anything. He jumped in his new ford pick up truck, his chainsaw, and a fire axe in the back amungst building materials. He drove out of town, not sure what to do, he had to think this over. "No, they arent deadites, they are to stupid to be deadites, and i killed them WAY to easily! Think ash, dont be stupid!" he says to himself as he drives.   
  
Now Entering Racoon City was stated on a road sign as he passed by and unto the town. "Ah, finaly i nice quiet, docile....WHAT THE....." he turned his truck and tried to avoid a doverman pincher in the middle of the street, crashing his truck into a building wall. He got out and stumbled around, regaining his balance and he looked back to where the dog was but he was gone. "Dumb mut!...wait....where is everyone?" ash thought as he hard a slurching sound from behind. He quickly turned to see another crazed person. "whoa man, listen.......ill leave.....just....stay.....BACK!" and he stumbled and fell down into his flat bed. The thing started climbing into it when a reving sound is heard. Ash's cold steel chainsaw slammed into its head, cutting deep within its brain, spliting its head in half and it droping to the ground. "Yeah, take that you BUGGER!" he laughed and then all of a sudden he was surrounded by them. He jumped to the top of his pick up truck with the reved chainsaw and looked around, seeing that dog again behind the mob, its flesh rotted and falling off. It smiled and its teeth showed, sharp enough to cut metal. "Man, what a killer huh!"..... 


End file.
